<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>迷信 by Ryouken_reigen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305146">迷信</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryouken_reigen/pseuds/Ryouken_reigen'>Ryouken_reigen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park, 南方公园</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryouken_reigen/pseuds/Ryouken_reigen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*全员向，其中一个含creek<br/>*第一篇Kenny日常死亡<br/>*有私设，慎入<br/>*角色属于二老，ooc属于我<br/>*祝各位：万圣节快乐！！Happy Halloween！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>迷信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*全员向，其中一个含creek<br/>*第一篇Kenny日常死亡<br/>*有私设，慎入<br/>*角色属于二老，ooc属于我<br/>*祝各位：万圣节快乐！！Happy Halloween！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你可曾听过一些民间相传的迷信？</p><p>像是做了某些特定的事情、佩戴某些特定的物品之类的，就能够为那个人带来好运，亦或者是引来不幸。在多数人年纪还小的时候，常常从大人们那里听说过不少惊悚骇人的故事，借此来让小孩远离危险，以避免意外的发生。</p><p>然而，你有没有想过……要是那些迷信都突然发生在现实生活中，那么世界，到底会变成什么样子？</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>迷信一·从梯子下走过会引来不幸</b>
</p><p>万圣节前夕，在一个名为“南方公园”的小镇上，各家各户都兴致勃勃地布置自己的房子，来增添与节日相应的阴森恐怖的气氛。Gerald Broflovski将会发光的骷髅人摆在庭院的中央，这可真费了不少钱，Randy Marsh则直接在正义农场里插着的稻草人身上做点缀。</p><p>屋内，小孩们也积极地准备万圣节的装扮——准确来说，是缠着自己的母亲，让她们帮忙购买或制作这些衣物。小孩子嘛，当然就应该着重在“出去要糖果”这一项最主要的任务啦！</p><p>Stan，Kyle，Kenny和Cartman并列一排地走在街道的路上，秋天冰凉的空气进入他们的呼吸道，瞬间充斥着肺部，令人神清气爽。</p><p>“等一下，我们现在要去哪里啊？”Kyle停下脚步，拍了两旁的人的肩膀。</p><p>“嗯呼哼喀啧（南瓜园）？”</p><p>“是啊，要是拖到最后一分钟，就会像之前Cartman那样买不成。”</p><p>“啊！该死的Stan！那又不是我的错，都怪Heidi没有时间观念！”</p><p>当他们抵达目的地时，却只能呆呆地望着川流不息的人潮，目瞪口呆，惊讶得一句话也说不出来。大人们牵着孩子的手，一边谈笑风生，其乐融融的一幕在男孩们的眼中显得刺眼极了。</p><p>“见鬼的这是怎么回事啊！”</p><p>Cartman的抱怨并没有使人潮减少，反而还有数量持续增加的迹象。他们被迫待在入口处，挤都挤不进去。</p><p>“为什么人们都要在这种时候来选南瓜啊！”Stan的眉头紧锁，瞪着来来往往的人群，“好像他们人生中没有其他更重要的事情要做一样。”</p><p>Kenny没有加入他们的诉苦谩骂，而是四处东张西望。无意间，他发现了一个可以直接避开人群的秘密通道。那是一个隐藏在草丛中的漏洞，或许是找不到一块木板来遮盖，所以那里就被放了一个梯子作为掩饰。这个惊天的发现使他赶紧拉一拉身旁的Kyle，示意他们往那个方向看过去。</p><p>“哇哦！真有你的，Kenny，我打赌一定没人发现这个入口。”他们三人走到草丛处，打算俯身爬进去，却看到Cartman站在原地不肯移动。</p><p>“死胖子你还在那里干什么，快点过来啊！”</p><p>“不！你们难道没有听说过吗？”他降低声量，用阴谋论者惯有的口吻说，“谁要是从梯子下走过，谁就要倒霉！”</p><p>他们三人互相对望，相当默契地转身继续他们的动作。Cartman见没人理会他，开始朝他们挥着拳头大喊大叫。Stan和Kyle敷衍地应对他毫无道理的说法，同一时间，Kenny也俯下身子爬了进去。</p><p>“Yeah，我们知道从梯子下爬过就会死，你可以闭嘴了吗？”</p><p>在和Cartman争论的时候，他们忽然听到一个巨响，和一声熟悉的惨叫。他们回过头，只见Kenny被本来在梯子上摆着、却不知为何落下的工具箱砸到头部，血浆四溅。和现场较为靠近的Stan也被飞出来的扳手砸到小腿，瞬间出现一片淤青。</p><p>“Oh my god! They killed Kenny!”</p><p>“You bastards!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>迷信二·红头发的人脾气暴躁</b>
</p><p>Kyle Broflovski一直以来都会为不公平的现象出声，也属于那些少数敢于直面对付Cartman的人。然而，他最大的一个特点，就是脾气很冲。据Butters（实际上是从Cartman那儿听来）所说，红头发的人脾气都会比一般人暴躁。</p><p>近期，Kyle越发觉得自己控制不住自己的怒火，就好像一个人只是做了一件微不足道的事情也会触碰到他的理智线。他非常清楚明白自己算不上什么好脾气的人，但也不至于会为了一些小事而暴怒。</p><p>“我……我不明白自己是怎么了。”在其他三人在玩球的时候，Kyle忽然说了一句这样的话。</p><p>“这几天我都……不太对劲，就仿佛控制脾气的钨丝被烧断了一样，完全无法好好和别人理论，有几次还差点动手。”</p><p>“昨天也是，Butters不过是在大笑，我就因为他的笑声太烦人而把他给骂哭了，搞得现在他看到我就绕路走。”</p><p>看到Kyle这么低沉的模样，Stan和Kenny都上前安慰了几句，唯独Cartman不在状况内，怀疑他是不是别有阴谋，还尝试去挑战他的底线。</p><p>“我早就说过了，Kyle，你有三毒——Ginger，Jersey，Jew。嘣！三振出局。”</p><p>Kyle不动声色，面无表情，但身边的两人很明显地看见他额头出现的几根青筋，和他紧紧握住的拳头。Stan拼命地朝Cartman挤眉弄眼，试图让他闭嘴，Kenny更是轻拍Kyle的后背，以便使他冷静下来。</p><p>“怎么了，是不是承认了自己的不足之处啊？你这个愚蠢的犹太……”</p><p>“啊啊啊啊！！！”</p><p>迅雷不及掩耳之际，Kyle已经直接冲向Cartman把他按在地上狠揍。那股狠劲，像是要把人往死里打，不知道里面包含了多少平日里的怨气。Stan和Kenny愣了一下，反应过来后赶紧将他们俩拉开。其他人看到这一幕，也兴奋地围绕起哄。</p><p>“Kyle！停下……停下！噢！好痛！”Stan拉着Kyle的时候也被殃及，左眼被他的手肘打中，因此不得不放开他，蹲在一旁摁住眼睛。</p><p>这场闹剧，直到Mr.Mackey的到来才得以平息，甚至打电话通知家长。</p><p> </p><p>Kyle独自一人步行回家，在门口徘徊许久。他不敢想象进屋之后的后果是什么，但他知道自己最终还是得面对。</p><p>于是，他硬着头皮，打开了房门。</p><p>一进门，他就听见碟子摔碎的声音，接着他感觉自己被一股力量拉到客厅。</p><p>“KYLE！你今天为什么在学校打架！告诉我！！”</p><p>一位红头发、身材丰满的女士居高临下地怒视他，他用余光瞄见自己的父亲和弟弟躲在角落瑟瑟发抖，完全没有要插手这件事的意思。他叹了口气，强迫自己抬起头与母亲对视。</p><p>“妈，你听我说……”</p><p>“我！不！管！你今天就给我好好待在房间里反省……不！你被禁足一个星期了！”</p><p>Kyle咬紧牙关，心中有股无名火“唰唰”地往上升，甚至冲断了理智。这导致平日里绝对不敢顶嘴的他，回嘴了。</p><p>“这又不是我的错！都是那些混蛋！要不是他们太过分，我也不会动手！”</p><p>“你还有理了！！天哪！这都是些什么事啊！！”</p><p>“而且我也不会遵从什么狗屁禁足的！”</p><p>“WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?!”</p><p>发泄出来的情绪使Kyle稍微平复心情，但他平静了，Mrs.Broflovski却是被他的言论给激得怒火中烧。他感到有些不妙，尝试做出一些挽回。</p><p>“呃……妈，我不是那个意思……”</p><p>“你……你给我马上回房间！！照着我说的做，KYLE！！！”</p><p>“Okay! Okay! I’m sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>迷信三·在屋内吹口哨会招来恶魔</b>
</p><p>在一个下着绵绵细雨的夜晚，Butters在自己的房间内玩着卡车，一边开心地唱着歌。他一点也没有疲惫的感觉，反而精神十足，不知道是不是因为今天下午偷偷喝了Tweek的咖啡。</p><p>他不是故意的，只是因为水壶里面的水被Cartman倒光，而且自动贩卖机碰巧在那个时候坏掉了。他渴得不行的时候，正好瞄到Tweek的保温瓶留在桌上，班上也没几个人，所以……</p><p>坦白说，他没料到Tweek的保温瓶里面装着的是咖啡，喝了第一口就差点吐出来。不过渴不择饮，他也只能迫使自己无视掉浓浓的苦味，把咖啡吞下去。</p><p>这就造成了他现在即使时间已经接近凌晨一点也睡不着觉的结果。</p><p>本该是充满着风声的雨夜，而此时，他却听见了掺杂在内那阵不寻常的脚步声。</p><p>门外由远而近的“砰砰砰”的脚步声越来越近，Butters微微颤抖的手摸上了嘴巴，一边自言自语地安慰自己说：“没……没事，一切都是我的幻觉，根……根本一点声音都没有……”</p><p>脚步声停在房门前，而随着门被粗暴地打开，Butters也闭上双眼喊叫起来。</p><p>“啊啊啊！！”</p><p>“Butters！你晚上不睡觉在干什么啊？！”</p><p>Butters悄悄地睁开眼睛，除了自己的父亲以外谁都没看见，他只是在自己吓自己而已。这个认知让他默默地松了一口气……</p><p>“要是再敢让我不能好好睡觉，你就会被禁足！！”他这位气呼呼的父亲眼睛下方有细微的黑眼圈，想是刚刚因为儿子的歌声，被吵得翻来覆去无法入眠。</p><p>……好像还是高兴得太早。</p><p>“好……好的，爸爸！我不会再唱歌了！”</p><p>“这还像样点！”</p><p>说完，他就狠狠地甩上门回房。为了不让自己再次被禁足，Butters只好把地上的玩具收拾收拾，精神奕奕地躺在床上。</p><p>他时不时望向床头柜上的时钟，却失望地发现离天明还有很长的时间，又不能随心所欲地唱歌玩耍。最后，他只能尝试数绵羊，不过他很快就放弃这个方法，因为他老是数着数着就忘记数到哪儿了。</p><p>“哦，天哪！我要怎么撑过这个夜晚啊……”他无奈地把头撞向枕头，苦恼地寻思接下来该做些什么。</p><p>于是，他想到一个既有趣又不会吵醒父母的动作——吹口哨。他先偷偷地吹了一声，觉得声音好像不会传到外头。而且，吹口哨也不算是唱歌啊！</p><p>被自己的理由说服的小男孩重新将玩具全都搬了出来，一边玩玩具一边吹口哨。吹着吹着，忽然“啪”的一声，窗户不知怎的被打开了。他吓了一跳，接着缓过神来，猜测是由于暴雨拍打窗口，所以才会不小心打开。</p><p>他起身去把窗口给关了，谁知没过几秒，窗口又再次被打开！这次他心里多少有些打鼓，毕竟他的确将窗户给缩得紧紧的啊！他鼓起勇气，想要再次将窗口给关上，却在经过镜子时发现身后有两个黑影。</p><p>这下子他没法用其他理由来搪塞自己，便尖叫着冲出房间，拼命敲打父母的房门求助。</p><p>“爸！妈！快开门！有鬼啊！”</p><p>Butters觉得自己身后的温度骤然下降，他僵硬着身躯，把头转了过去。只见两个恶魔模样的怪物站在离自己不到一米的距离，凝视着他。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊！！！”</p><p>“该死的！Butters你他妈到底想怎样！我说过……”</p><p>这时，房门被打开了，Stephen出现在房门口，揉着眼睛对他破口大骂。他发誓，那一瞬间，他觉得父亲就是他的救世主。</p><p>“爸爸！你看那边！”他跑过去，拉着父亲的睡衣，指向那两只恶魔。</p><p>原本以为父亲会驱赶他们出房子，没想到他却转身站在那两个恶魔旁，痛斥Butters的行为：</p><p>“你记得我告诉过你什么吗？！我说过，如果你再吵醒我就会被禁足对吧！”</p><p>“但是爸爸，我只是在吹口哨而已，是他们自己进来的！”</p><p>“你如果没有在房间吹口哨，他们会来吗？！”他指着那两个恶魔，他们也无奈地耸耸肩膀，表示不是自己的错。“难道你不知道在房间吹口哨会引来恶魔吗？！所以Butters……”</p><p>Stephen深吸了一口气，大喊一声“YOU’RE GROUNDED!!”，便大力地甩门回房休息去了。</p><p>那两只恶魔看着Butters可怜无助的背影，轻拍了他的后背，接着飘出窗外消失在雨夜中。而Butters，还傻愣愣地站在父母的房门前，委屈地接受了他被禁足的决定。</p><p>“Oh...Hamburgers...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>迷信四·两面镜子放对面，会开启恶魔之门<br/>
迷信五·星期天出生的人会有好运</b>
</p><p>Token放学回到家，就看见几个工人在自家豪宅内进进出出。他丝毫没有任何惊讶的表情，装修对他们家来说只不过是再普通不过的事情而已。进门之后，他望着熟悉的客厅多出了置放在正对面的两个金边镶嵌镜子，为家里增添高贵豪华的氛围。</p><p>他有些疑惑地走到父母身边，问道：“爸，妈，为什么我们家要装这么大的镜子啊？我是说，这有什么意义？”</p><p>“哈哈……Token，你不明白，我和你妈妈最近对‘风水’这一种文化非常有兴趣，而且改变家里的格局可以改善人的运势。”</p><p>看着不知道在笑什么的双亲，Token还是一头雾水，不过他也没打算要深入了解他们这个奇怪的新兴趣，径直上楼回房间。走上楼梯时，他忽然发现镜子中的无限镜子有些违和，但一转眼又恢复正常。</p><p>对此，他并没有太过在意。</p><p>当晚，Token的父母要去参加一场上流人士的舞会，便把他一个人留在家中。出门之前，他们语重心长地嘱咐他，若是遇到问题，一定要及时打电话通知他们。不过在他看来，这就像是“不要接受陌生人的东西”一样，是给年幼的小孩子听的话。</p><p>目送他们离开后，他关上客厅的大灯，回到房间内准备温习功课，同时打开电脑和朋友们聊天。他享受着独自一人的宁静，就连风扇转动的声音也能清楚听见。</p><p>做完功课之后，他站起来伸伸懒腰，放松僵硬的肩膀。当他再次坐回位子上，他察觉到一股异样，令他有些不寒而栗。在他伸懒腰时，有些许光线从门缝中射进来，被他的余光所捕捉。</p><p>他记得……他已经把所有的灯都关上，所以除了他的房间以外，绝对不可能传来亮光！</p><p>他咽下一口水，斟酌思考一番后，他还是上前扭开门把，决定到客厅去一探究竟。他手握手电筒，偷偷摸摸地溜到走廊上，贴着墙壁一步一步走向发出微微蓝光的客厅。</p><p>“呜呃……”一声怪异的、无法形容的嘶叫声硬生生逼停了Token前进的步伐，而这阵声音随着一个黑影一同沿着楼梯走上来。它的速度说快不快，说慢不慢，要是继续停留在那里，不出半分钟他就一定会被发现！</p><p>他不假思索地打开身后的房门，并且掀开挂在墙上的海报，打开通往客厅的秘密通道。那个怪物既然上了楼，那它短时间内应该不可能回到客厅，至少他是这么推测的。</p><p>于是，当他抵达客厅时，确实是一个影子也没有，唯独两面大镜子的中央有一个奇怪的蓝色光圈。</p><p>Token立刻跑到柜子旁边，拿起话筒准备联络父母。他快速按了父亲的号码键，等待对面接通。此时，话筒像是被人掐断颈项一样，声音完全消失了。他僵着身子转过头，看见一个头上长角、有畸形翅膀和尾巴的巨型怪物正拔掉电话线，朝他露出一个可怕的笑容。</p><p>刹那间，他感觉全身的血液倒流，心脏几近停止，呼吸都很艰难。它一步步往他的方向走去，仿佛猎人调戏猎物一般，故意放慢脚步。</p><p>第一次，Token觉得自己离死亡非常接近。</p><p>这时，一阵急迫的敲门声阻止了怪物的动作。它望向门口，看上去对阻碍它捕食的妨碍者十分不满。甚至于，它决定更动计划，走到门口处打开门，让那人进来。</p><p>“嘿，Token！我来找你……”来人毫无防备，大咧咧地走进门。</p><p>“Clyde！小心！身后！”</p><p>Clyde不明所以地转过身，一头怪物以迅雷不急掩耳之势扑向他，打算先杀了他！然而，它的身影在距离Clyde半公尺前被一束金黄色的光芒给停止住。他们都不晓得发生了什么事，只见一名女性从光芒中走出来，扇了那个怪物好几巴掌，最后顺手将它给丢回镜子之间的光圈内。</p><p>消失之前，Token瞧见她好像在对Clyde说些什么，还给了他一个拥抱，最后在空气中消失不见。他跑过去，惊讶地发现Clyde居然大哭了起来。</p><p>“呜哇哇哇！！”</p><p>“……Clyde？”</p><p>“妈妈！！！”</p><p>·<br/>·<br/>·</p><p>安抚了Clyde重见母亲的伤感后，Token终于想起来要感谢对方。</p><p>“谢谢你，要不是你及时出现，我恐怕就在交代在今晚了。对了，你怎么会来啊？”</p><p>“哦，我刚刚不是在网上跟你说了，待会儿要来跟你借功课吗？”</p><p>Token完全没看到这则信息，不过也多亏了没做功课的Clyde，他才得以从怪物手中逃脱。等父母回来，他一定会认真地向父母说说这件事情。</p><p>“兄弟，再次感谢你！你真是我的救命恩人！”Token把他所有完成的作业都借给Clyde抄，还打算送他一些稀有的玩具。</p><p>至于Clyde，他完全没意识到自己有多么地幸运，可能是因为他出生的日子是在星期天吧！</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>迷信六·魔眼<br/>
迷信七·不慎撒盐</b>
</p><p>据说长了魔眼的人，只须看人一眼，就能使其患病甚至是丧生。你永远不知道自己身边是否也有这样的人，也不知道那个人会不会就是你自己。</p><p>在南方公园，人们都说Tucker家的儿子长有魔眼，于是大人们都尽量避免让自己家的小孩跟他混在一起玩耍。但事实上，不是每个孩子都会遵从父母的吩咐，至少在南方公园大部分的小孩都不怎么理会自家大人说的话。</p><p>他们也没见谁接触过Craig就生了病或是当场去世，这也太可笑了！</p><p>直到上个星期以前，他们都是这么认为的。</p><p>“嘿，最近怎么没看见Craig啊？他上哪儿去啦？”餐桌上，Butters提出这个问题，让全桌的人都顿了一下。</p><p>“……你没听说吗？他现在暂时没办法出门，大家都说他有‘魔眼’。”Cartman嘴里塞满食物，说话也口齿不清。</p><p>“是啊，不然你以为Stan为什么会突然间发这么严重的高烧，还有当时跟Craig对视过的人，他们全都患病了！”Kyle接下去说，Kenny也在旁边点头附和。</p><p>据说Craig和Stan的母亲还因为这件事大吵一架，不过具体情况他们也不了解。</p><p>“那为什么我没事？我那时候也在现场啊！”</p><p>“W-Well，Clyde，这或-或许是因为你傻--傻-傻人有傻福。”Jimmy说。</p><p>“没错，你是个幸运男孩。”经历了上次的事件，Token可说是深有体会。</p><p>话题毫无预警地结束，他们沉默下来，继续享用自己的午餐。</p><p> </p><p>Tweek独自一人在操场上坐着放空，思绪早已从脑袋中飞到宇宙的边际了。他对Craig的缺席感到非常、十分、不习惯极了。平时会在旁边握着他的手、愿意和他一块聊天、不厌其烦地陪着他的Craig，却被说是长了“魔眼”，不能跟其他人接触，只能一个人呆在房间内。</p><p>想到日后Craig的情况，他的身子又开始无法控制地抖动、抽搐，看上去像个十足的癫痫病患者。Tweek止不住对他的担心，便暗暗做出决定，打算三更半夜潜入Craig的家去偷偷探望他。</p><p>回到家以后，他装作平常一样和父母吃晚餐、洗澡、上床睡觉，好在他的父母并没有发现他有什么异常的表现或是行为。</p><p>他走到房门口，把耳朵贴在门上，确定没有任何声音以后才开门出去。他拿起他准备好的小袋子，一抽一抽地走过父母的房间，最后打开大门，一个箭步往Craig家的方向跑去。</p><p> </p><p>Craig Tucker最近心情十分不佳，他不明白自己身上怎么就突然出现了“魔眼”这种东西，害得他现在跟被禁足没有两样。唯一称得上好的改变就是家人对他的态度变好了，还对他有求必应。</p><p>不过即使如此，他也还是整天闷闷不乐的，毕竟没有人希望自己被隔离，享受永不见天日的感觉。</p><p>这天夜晚，他躺在床上，早早就已进入梦乡——如果不是他感觉到脸上有一堆沙子一样的东西洒在他的脸上，他才不会醒来，也不会发现那个不怕死的家伙居然在这种时候还敢闯进他的房间！</p><p>“呸呸……这些他妈的是什么啊！”Craig抹了一把脸，将那些颗粒状物扫在地上，“Tweek？你在这里干什么？”</p><p>“这是盐，听说它可以驱邪，你要不要试试看？”Tweek从他那个小袋子里头拿出一整大包盐巴，一边上前，Craig毫不怀疑他真的会往自己身上倒完这整包盐。他吞了口水，从床上下来，不着痕迹地远离Tweek所处在的位置。</p><p>“你不该来的，我可是看谁谁就会……算了太迟了”</p><p>“没关系的Craig，说不定这方法行得通呢？”Tweek抓起一把盐想往他身上撒去，却不小心手滑了一下，把整包盐跌落在地。不得不说，Craig还真有些庆幸，<br/>
自己不必承受这种折磨，但Tweek就不一样了。</p><p>“天哪！！我撒了盐！！我可能要死了啊啊啊！！”Tweek紧紧抓住自己的头发，崩溃地大喊，Craig见状赶紧过去捂住他的嘴巴，怕家人发现他的存在。</p><p>“Tweek，没事的，你只需要这样……”他捏起一小撮盐，从Tweek的左肩往后丢去，“……就可以避免灾害了。”</p><p>听了Craig的解释，Tweek总算安定下来，但他对Craig感到十分抱歉。明明他才是那个应该要帮助Craig的人，到最后却是给他添了许多麻烦，还把他的房间弄得乱糟糟的。</p><p>他不敢面对Craig的怒火，只好低下头凝视地板，身体的抽动却出卖了他的紧张与不安。这时，他感觉到一个温热的手掌轻揉着他的头发。</p><p>“谢谢你，babe，今晚是这段时间内我过得最愉快的一天。”</p><p> </p><p>第二天，Tweek发现自己毫无异常，连一点生病的迹象也没有。他不知道这是怎么回事，不过这样一来他就能更光明正大地到Craig的家去，也不会有任何问题。</p><p>看着Tweek的背影，Richard满意地放下手上的报纸，拿起旁边的咖啡喝了一口。</p><p>“呼，还好那时我偷偷地放了一个兔爪在Tweek的口袋里面，有个同性恋的儿子真的可以帮忙促进家庭生意。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>迷信八·看见黑猫<br/>
迷信九·一根火柴三支烟</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Stan最近真的受霉运女神所钟爱，运气烂到家了。短短一个星期内，他就接连被扳手砸中、无辜被打甚至还生了重病。就在刚刚，Wendy又为了一些小事决定跟他冷战，而他完全不晓得哪里惹到她了。</p><p>现在他左眼乌青一片，走路一拐一拐的，身体很是虚弱。旁人看了，都会忍不住打从心里怜悯这个可怜的男孩。</p><p>正当他要过马路时，他看见goth kids的Michael碰巧就在对面。不同以往的是，他的左脚打了石膏，手里的拐杖也从手杖变成了腋杖，愁容满面。</p><p>“嘿，最近怎么样？”Stan走过去向他打了声招呼，后者转头看着来人，点了头算是回应。</p><p>“呃……不怎么好，都是该死的倒霉运！”</p><p>“哈？”</p><p>Michael吐出一口烟，把这一整个星期的遭遇全都向他娓娓道来：</p><p>“第一次发生是在乡村客栈，我和其他人一起喝着咖啡，讨论人生的悲哀。最不幸的是，偏偏到我的时候咖啡倒完了，老板娘就回去装新的咖啡。这一去就没再回来，也不知道她是忘记了还是故意的。”</p><p>“还有一次我好好地走在路上，不小心踩到香蕉皮摔了一跤，还被一个极其肥胖的中年人骑着自行车碾过脚。这一切居然他妈只发生在短短的十秒钟！十秒钟！”</p><p>“接着是……”</p><p>听完Michael的悲剧，Stan也感同身受，就把自己的悲惨境遇也一五一十地告诉他。语毕，他听见Michael这样问：</p><p>“你是不是有做了一些会让自己倒霉的事？”</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“这都是有原因的。我之所以会倒霉，就是因为我、Pete还有Firkle用了同一根火柴来点烟，而我就是第三个点烟的人。”</p><p>Stan仔细地回想，之前到底是做了什么事，才会造成今天的后果。</p><p>但他越是努力想，就越想不起来。</p><p>“没有，我不觉得我有做过什么……等会儿！”</p><p>某一个乌云密布的下午，Stan走在回家的路上，经过那一片正义农场时，和一只纯黑的猫对上眼。他也不知道那只猫为什么会出现在那里，但不得不承认，在他们对视的那一刻，他感到浑身的鸡皮疙瘩还有莫名发冷。</p><p>再想看一眼，那只猫已经不知所踪了。</p><p>“Jesus Christ!”回想起这件事，Stan总算是明白自己为什么会那么倒霉了。</p><p>他们俩对望一眼，眼里映出对方狼狈的倒影，顿时有种难兄难弟的感觉，便一同沉默着走在夕阳的照耀之下。</p><p> </p><p>-全剧终-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>